Go Your Own Way
Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac is featured in Rumours, the nineteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Rachel with the New Directions singing back-up and Finn and Puck on drums and guitar. Rachel performs this song as a serenade to Finn, who is still dating Quinn. Quinn is suspicious of the performance, since Rachel is clearly singing to Finn. After this performance, the truth about Sam's homelessness is revealed and everyone is shocked and ashamed, because of the rumors they have been circulating, accusing Sam having an affair with Kurt and Quinn. Lyrics Rachel (with New Directions): Loving you, isn't the right thing to do How can I, ever change things that I feel? If I could, maybe I'd give you my world How can I, when you won't take it from me? (You can go your own way) Go your own way (You can call it another lonely day) Another lonely day (You can go your own way) Go your own way Tell me why, everything turned around? Packing up, shacking up, is all you wanna do If I could, baby I'd give you my world Open up, everything's waiting for you Ooooh (You can go your own way) Go your own way (You can call it another lonely day) Another lonely day (You can go your own way) Go your own way Hey! (You can go your own way) Go your own way (You can call it another lonely day) Another lonely day (You can go your own way) Go your own way (You can call it another lonely day) Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! (New Directions: You can go your own way) You can go, you can go Ooh! (New Directions: You can call it another lonely day) Call it another lonely day, yeah (You can go your own way) Go your own way Trivia *This is Rachel's favorite Fleetwood Mac song, as she stated before the performance. *This song is featured in Chapter 5 of the Glee Forever! app. Errors *In some parts, Rachel appears to be singing with the microphone on the microphone stand, and when it cuts to the other members of the Glee Club, she is dancing with the microphone in her hand but the cut wasn't long enough for her to take it out and put it back in again. * There is a part in the performance where it appears Quinn is clapping and dancing along with everyone else even though during the song she appears uneasy and upset with Rachel. Gallery GYOWBrittany.jpg GYOWPieberry.jpg GYOWSam.jpg Rachel Glee.jpg Tumblr mfo214OJpF1ryj5t4o4 250.gif Tumblr mfo214OJpF1ryj5t4o10 250.gif Tumblr mnwc9dxyl01ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnwc9dxyl01ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnwc9dxyl01ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnwc9dxyl01ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnwc9dxyl01ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mnwc9dxyl01ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mnwc9dxyl01ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mnwc9dxyl01ra5gbxo1 250.gif 1goyourownway.gif 2goyourownway.gif 3goyourownway.gif 4goyourownway.gif 5goyourownway.gif 6goyourownway.gif 7goyourownway.gif 8goyourownway.gif Go your own way.png 2LilyGYOW.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two